DADDY
by Zyx Fi
Summary: ABOUT HUNKAI. SEKAI. "Kau harus janji tapi." Kyungsoo seperti kurang percaya padaku. "Hey girl, ada apa denganmu? Aku akan menuruti apa yang kau mau. Ya, iyaaaaa aku janji tidak akan naksir pada om mu itu." Ucapku serius. Sialnya, Jongin mungkin tidak akan menepati janjinya pada Kyungsoo itu. Ya, Jongin tertarik dengan OM nya Kyungsoo.
1. Chapter 1

DADDY

(SehunxKai)

Cast : Kim Jongin (GS), Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo (GS), Park Chanyeol

Genre : Romance

Rate : M

HunKai, SeJong, SeKai, slight ChanKai

 **Jika tidak menyukai cast yang ada, silahkan close app ffn.**

* * *

Musim panas memang menyebalkan, terik, keringat, penat, semua muncul bersamaan. Aku lebih menyukai hujan, hujan dan udara yang dingin. Selalu terbayang hal gila jika aku menatap hujan dengan lekat. Berlarian dibawah hujan, melepas tiap pakaian yang menempel ditubuh, kedinginan, dan kemudian menemukan sepasang mata menatapku liar, menarikku, menikamku, dan kemudian menyenggamaiku. Sial, ini memang gila.

Jangan tanya seperti apa aku ini, aku bukanlah gadis baik hati dan siap menjadi favorite tiap orang disebuah cerita pendek. Tidak, aku bukan gadis baik seperti itu. Kenyataannya, aku Kim Jongin, gadis nakal yang pintar bersandiwara, menutupi kebusukannya dengan tampilan yang sempurna. Ya, tentu saja tak ada yang tahu kegilaanku soal sex, club, dan alcohol. Oh maaf, bukan tidak ada yang tahu, kenyataannya hanya ada satu orang yang tahu tentang ini.

"Jongin… Maaf lama, tadi ada laki-laki tampan yang mengajakku berkenalan." Ucap kyungsoo sambil memasuki mobil.

"Kau gila, Soo! Aku hampir menua gara-gara menunggumu." Balasku.

"Kau berlebihan,Jong! Tapi sungguh dia tampan sekali. Sial, rasanya ingin langsung saja menariknya ke kamar."

"Heh jalang sekali, kau!"

"Cih, memangnya kau sudah suci, apa? Haha…"

"Hahahaha…"

Kami tertawa bersama. Do Kyungsoo, sahabatku sejak SMP ini memang sama nakal dan gilanya denganku. Telah banyak hal yang kita lalui bersama. Hanya dia yang tahu soal rahasiaku. Ya, tentu saja kami saling menyimpan dan membagi rahasia. Laki-laki? Kekasih? Aku tak punya itu. Aku masih berfikir bahwa laki-laki sama saja. Mereka berkata akan memberikan hati, jantung bahkan empedu mereka hanya untuk wanita yang mereka cintai. Padahal, jika mereka sudah tidak menyukainya, mereka bisa membuang wanita itu dengan berbagai cara. Oh, hey aku masih cantik, muda, seksi, bebas dan juga liar. Menurutmu lelaki mana yang tak mau berlutut didepanku hanya untuk mendapatkan semua tentangku? Hampir semua laki-laki mau melakukannya. Aku bahkan pernah mencobanya pada mantan kekasih Kyungsoo, si Junmyeon sialan itu. Lelaki kaya nan sombong itu tidak patut dicintai. Maka aku membuktikannya pada kyungsoo, bahwa Junmyeon itu sama saja, dia tidak setia. Sudah memiliki Kyungsoo, namun masih tergoda denganku. Dan setelah itu, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk tidak memiliki kekasih lagi.

"Kita harus membuat tugas ini secepatnya, Soo. Aku tak mau harus mengulang lagi." Kataku.

"Aku juga, bodoh! Ingat! Minggu ini jangan main ke klub, jangan mabuk juga. Kita harus fokus pada tugas kuliah kita." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Satu lagi, Soo. Jangan mencari om-om juga! Hahaha…" Aku tertawa.

"Oh kalau itu aku rasa akan sulit."

"Kenapa? Kau tak bisa menahan berahi mu, ya?"

"Bukan aku, tapi kau, Jong! Aku tak yakin kau akan tahan tidak bercinta seminggu saja. Ah mengingat minggu kemarin, kau bermain dengan banyak laki-laki." Kata Kyungsoo.

"Oh itu? Emmm… Aku khilaf Soo… Hehehe…"

"Hormonmu terlalu meletup-letup, Jong! Kau harus mengontrol itu." Katanya.

"Diamlah, Soo! Aku tahu, aku tahu itu."

"Kau tahu tapi tetap saja tidak bisa mengontrolnya. Jangan-jangan sepulang ini kau malah bermain kuda-kudaan dengan Luhan."

"Soo, jangan ingatkan aku tentang Luhan!" Aku agak kesal.

"Kenapa? Kalian kan berteman baik, dan juga sering melakukan itu. Apa kalian bertengkar?" Tanyanya.

"Jika aku mengingat Luhan, rasanya ingin menerkamnya lagi. Permainannya sungguh luar biasa." Ungkapku.

"Sungguh, Jong? Kalau begitu besok aku akan main ke flatmu. Kita atur rencana, threesome misalnya. Itu tidak buruk." Kata Kyungsoo.

"Do Kyungsoo, kau lupa kita harus mengerjakan tugas?"

"Ah iya, aku lupa. Hahahaha…"

Percakapan seperti itu lumrah bagi kami berdua, membahas hal-hal nakal terasa sangat menyenangkan. Tapi, aku peringatkan pada kalian semua. Jangan lakukan ini, tidak baik. Jika kau sudah masuk kedalamnya, tidak ada jalan keluar. Ingat, tidak ada jalan keluar. Maka aku segera mengemudikan mobil menuju rumah Kyungsoo, aku sudah biasa kesana, bahkan sering menginap. Keluarga Kyungsoo juga sudah sangat paham denganku. Mereka tahu siapa orang tuaku, apa pekerjaan orangtua ku dan juga dimana aku tinggal. Kami benar-benar seperti keluarga sungguhan, yang saling peduli satu sama lain.

"Soo, kita tidak mampir ke minimarket dulu? Kau tidak ingin memasak sesuatu untuk sahabat tercintamu ini?" Tanyaku yang masih menatap jalanan dengan serius.

"Kita pesan pizza saja nanti, aku sedang malas masak." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Tumben sekali kau malas masak? Ada apa denganmu?" Aku jadi penasaran.

"Kemarin om ku benar-benar jahat. Dia mengkritik masakanku. Kau tahu Jong, dia bilang terlalu asin dan sayurnya terlalu matang. Aku jadi kesal padanya." Kata Kyungsoo sambil memasang raut wajah kesal.

"Sebentar Soo, ini om yang mana lagi? Om mu kan banyak. Hahahaha…" Aku malah meledeknya.

"Ini om ku yang sungguhan, Jong! Dia adik dari ibuku, ya masih lumayan muda lah. Dan tampan." Jawabnya.

"Emmm… Soo, kau tidak berniat merayu Om mu yang satu ini kan? Hahahaha.." Aku menertawainya lagi.

"Kurang ajar kau, Jong! Tentu saja tidak untuk yang satu ini. Aku tidak berani, namaku bisa dihapus dari daftar hak waris keluargaku." Kata Kyungsoo terdengar serius.

"Baiklah… Baiklah… Tapi, om mu yang satu ini benar-benar jujur. Memang masakanmu sering seperti itu. Sayurnya memang terlalu matang Soo. Jadi agak lembek." Komentarku.

"Jongin sialan! Lalu kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang dari dulu?" Kyungsoo sebal.

"Aku hanya takut kau mengamuk Soo, jadi aku makan saja masakanmu. Lagipula aku tidak akan mati, kan?"

"Jong… Setelah ini sepertinya aku akan meracunimu." Kyungsoo terdengar mengerikan.

"Soo, jika kau meracuniku. Ijinkan aku membeberkan daftar om-om dan pemuda-pemuda tampanmu pada ibumu, ya? Boleh?" Aku mengancamnya, gurau.

"Ahhhh Jongin…. Kau menyeramkan!" Kyungsoo frustasi.

"Hahahaha…. Kau duluan yang mengancamku, uhhh… Jadi aku hanya melakukan sedikit penawaran." Jawabku.

"Jong, sebaiknya kau hanya cukup menyetir dengan baik saja sampai kerumahku." Kata Kyungsoo.

"Siap nyonya Do Kyungsoo!"

"Tapi nanti jangan naksir ya dengan om ku yang satu ini." Kata Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa? Hahaha… Kau posesif sekali dengan om mu ini. Kau jangan-jangan naksir ya?" Aku menggodanya.

"Tidak Jong… Maksudku untuk yang ini jangan ya. Dia sudah punya istri. Istrinya sangat baik dan perhatian. Aku tidak tega jika tiba-tiba om ku itu tertarik padamu dan… .. .." Ungkap Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah Soo. Ini akan baik-baik saja. Aku masih punya jajaran laki-laki lain. Yang seperti Om mu pasti akan mudah ditemukan. Jadi santai saja." Jawabku.

"Kau harus janji tapi." Kyungsoo seperti kurang percaya padaku.

"Hey girl, ada apa denganmu? Aku akan menuruti apa yang kau mau. Ya, iyaaaaa aku janji tidak akan naksir pada om mu itu." Ucapku serius.

Kemudian kami terdiam, pikiranku melayang kemana-mana. Sebenarnya penasaran juga dengan Om nya Kyungsoo ini. Sampai-sampai Kyungsoo memintaku berjanji agar tak mendekatinya. Tapi ya paling laki-laki itu sama saja dengan yang lainnya. Ia bahkan sangat mudah kutemui.

* * *

20 Menit berlalu, aku dan Kyungsoo telah sampai ketujuan kami. Perlahan aku mulai memarkirkan mobil didepan rumah Kyungsoo. Dari luar terlihat sangat sepi, aku jadi bertanya-tanya kemana ayah dan ibu Kyungsoo yang biasanya duduk-duduk diteras depan pada jam-jam ini?

"Soo, ayah dan ibumu mana? Biasanya disini?" Tanyaku.

"Ahh iya aku lupa bilang tadi. Mereka berdua sedang ke China. Maka dari itu Om ku disuruh menjagaku disini." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Oh pantas saja. Uh… ke China tapi anaknya tidak diajak. Hahaha kasian."

"Anaknya disuruh kuliah, tahu!" Kata Kyungsoo.

Akupun masuk kerumah Kyungsoo, karena saking terbiasanya masuk kerumah ini aku jadi lupa tata krama. Aku langsung masuk tanpa permisi dan Kyungsoo langsung terburu-buru masuk kekamarnya. Beberapa langkah sebelum masuk kekamar Kyungsoo, aku melihat seorang laki-laki dengan rambut hitam pekat berdiri didepan sebuah lukisan. Aku masih ingat dulu saat pertama masuk kerumah Kyungsoo, aku juga menanyakan soal lukisan yang tergantung di dinding samping kamar Kyungsoo. Ya, aku tertarik sekali dengan lukisan itu dan tak menyangka ada juga orang lain yang tertarik dengan lukisan itu sama sepertiku. Kyungsoo bilang, yang menyukai lukisan itu hanya ayah Kyungsoo dan aku. Lalu aku tertawa mendengar pengakuannya. Kyungsoo bilang lukisan itu benar-benar jelek. Tapi aku menilai lukisan itu sangat artistik. Guratan-guratan nya terlihat begitu seksi. Goresan dan warnanya seakan sedang bersenggama dan menyatukan diri. Indah, bagiku.

"Emmm… Permisi." Aku memberanikan diri berbicara terlebih dahulu.

Laki-laki itu menoleh, tubuh tegapnya berbalik kearahku. Alis matanya tegas, tatap matanya tajam dan wajahnya, sangat tampan.

"Iya, siapa ya? Kenapa bisa masuk kesini? Teman Kyungsoo?" Laki-laki itu bersuara.

Demi Aphrodite dan Eros… Suaranya sangat seksi seperti tampilannya saat ini. Sial! Dia sempurna.

"Maaf, perkenalkan. Saya Kim Jongin, teman Kyungsoo." Ucapku sebaik mungkin.

"Oh, teman Kyungsoo. Aku bahkan tak tahu Kyungsoo sudah pulang." Katanya.

"Iya, maaf tuan, kami tidak bilang saat didepan rumah tadi. Tapi, senang bertemu dengan anda." Ucapku sambil membungkuk 90 derajat.

Laki-laki itu tersenyum, tatap matanya terlihat begitu fokus padaku, ia seperti menelanjangiku, sangat seksi, sial sial sial. Aku terus mengumpat dalam hati.

"Sehun. Panggil aku Sehun." Katanya.

"Baik, Om Sehun." Jawabku.

"Kyungsoo tidak pernah bercerita bahwa ia punya teman secantik dirimu."

Aku hanya tersenyum mendengar rayuan gombal yang sering kudengar itu.

"Oh ya, satu lagi. Tidak perlu panggil aku Om jika tak ada Kyungsoo." Katanya, mengagetkan ku.

Sial, apa maksudnya ini? Tak perlu memanggil Om jika tidak ada Kyungsoo? Oh wow… Pikiranku jadi kemana-mana. Apa dia sedang mengajak pendekatan? Apa dia tidak sadar bahwa dia sudah tua? Emm… Maksudku dewasa. Tentu dengan tampilan seperti itu dia belum cocok dipanggil tua, kan?

"Jongin… Jong…" Teriak Kyungsoo.

Aku menoleh kesumber suara. Kyungsoo ternyata mencariku.

"Astaga Jong, kau disini rupanya. Kukira dimana. Wow, sudah bertemu Om Sehun? Uh lagi-lagi lukisan jelek itu." Kata Kyungsoo.

"Iya Soo, tadi aku memperkenalkan diri pada Om mu." Jawabku.

"Kau tak pernah bercerita tentang Jongin sebelumnya, Soo. Aku jadi kaget ketika dia masuk kerumah ini." Kata Sehun.

"Om Sehun mengira Jongin ini maling ya? Iya dia memang punya tampang-tampang sedikit maling. Tolong maklum ya Om.." Kata Kyungsoo, bergurau.

"Ah kau ini suka sekali bercanda. Ya sudah, lanjutkan kegiatan kalian." Kata Sehun pada kami berdua.

Sehun pun berlalu dari hadapan kami berdua. Dan sungguh, dia sangat-sangat seksi. Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana jika pertahananku runtuh? Bagaimana jika aku kelepasan menggodanya?

* * *

 **Saya kembali setelah berpuluh-puluh abad menghilang hahahaha ^_^. Akan Fast update jika readers antusias dengan karya saya. Mohon jangan kirim review sebatas kata "Next." atau "Up Fast, Thor!" Saya memohon dengan sangat, apabila ada kekurangan pada penulisan karya saya, teman-teman sekalian mau memberi kritik yang membangun bagi saya.**

 **Terimakasih dan salam HunKai Shiper!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Itu tadi Om ku, Jong. Bagimana?" Tanya Kyungsoo ketika aku memasuki kamarnya.

"Bagaimana apanya, Soo?" Aku berbalik tanya.

"Ihhh maksudku bagaimana penilaian mu terhadap Om Sehun ketika bertemu tadi?" Jelas Kyungsoo.

"Oh itu…. Ah biasa saja dia. Yang model om mu ini mah gampang dicari diluar sana." Aku berbohong pada Kyungsoo.

"Ah syukurlah, kalau kau menggodanya dan kalian ada main belakang. Akan kuhajar kau, Jong!" Kata Kyungsoo.

"Uhhh kau menyeramkan sekali, Soo…" Ungkapku.

Aku terus bersikap seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Padahal, dalam hatiku seperti ada api yang meluap-luap karena melihat kesempurnaan seorang Sehun. Ini tidak benar, sangat tidak benar. Untuk pertama kalinya, aku membohongi sahabatku sendiri. Maafkan aku, Soo…. Kali ini aku sepertinya tergila-gila pada pandangan pertama dengan om mu itu.

"Jong, aku mandi dulu ya. Tadi aku sudah pesan pizza nya. Uangnya di dompetku. Ambil saja, kau tidur-tidur dulu sambil tunggu ya!" Kata Kyungsoo sambil melepas bajunya didepanku.

"Siap nona! Assssiiikkk di traktir makan pizza." Aku kegirangan sambil berguling-guling di tempat tidur milik Kyungsoo.

Sembari menunggu pizza datang, aku iseng-iseng membuka ponsel milik Kyungsoo. Pikiran jahatku mulai beraksi, aku mencari-cari no ponsel Om Sehun. Tak lama mencari no ponsel Om Sehun, akhirnya ketemu juga. Kyungsoo memberi nama "Om Sehun Ganteng", agak kurang ajar memang dia. Tapi memang begitulah Kyungsoo yang ku kenal. Seperti pencuri, aku mulai menyalin nomor ponsel Om Sehun. Jangan sampai ketahuan Kyungsoo, harus kunamai apa ya? Om? Ah tapi nanti tertukar dengan jajaran Om-Om ku yang lainnya. Kunamai Om Sehun? Nanti Kyungsoo malah marah-marah. Yap, akhirnya kunamai "Daddy" terlihat mencolok namun jika Kyungsoo satu saat bertanya tentang ini, akan kujawab saja bahwa dia adalah teman kencanku. Yak, lihat betapa cerdasnya Kim Jongin ini? Selesai menyalin nomor ponsel Om Sehun, aku meletakkan ponsel Kyungsoo ke tempatnya kembali. Karena bosan, aku keluar dari kamar Kyungsoo, siapa tahu bisa bertemu Om Sehun lagi, pikirku. Dan benar saja, tak lama aku berjalan disekitar rumah Kyungsoo, aku mendapati Om Sehun yang sedang duduk santai dipinggir kolam renang. Wajahnya begitu serius membaca buku tebal yang dipegangnya itu. Tipikal orang-orang pintar dan berwibawa tinggi, menurutku. Sialnya, lagi-lagi aku merasa dia sangat seksi bahkan pada waktu membaca seperti itu. Apa yang harus kulakukan selanjutnya ya? Menyapanya? Mendekatinya? Atau hanya memperhatikannya dari jauh? Aku tak mungkin langsung bertindak seperti jalang didepan Om Sehun. Bisa hancur reputasiku sebagai sahabat Kyungsoo ini.

Mata laki-laki itu tiba-tiba mengarah padaku. Tatap tajam dominannya seolah menangkapku yang diam-diam memperhatikannya. Ah sejak kapan dia tahu bahwa aku ada disini? Sial! Jongin bodoh! Jongin bodoh! Aku merutuki diriku sendiri.

"Jongin, kau kah itu?" Om Sehun bersuara.

"Eh… Emm… Iya, Om…" Jawabku sekenanya, aku gugup.

"Kenapa disana? Kemarilah!" Om Sehun menyuruhku mendekatinya.

"Maaf Om, aku tadi sedang jalan-jalan saja. Aku tidak tahu Om ada disini." Ungkapku.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa. Apa kau sudah makan? Aku seperti orangtua yang tak sopan pada tamunya karena tidak menyuguhkan apapun." Katanya.

"Ah tidak apa-apa Om, aku dan Kyungsoo sudah memesan pizza tadi." Jawabku.

"Oh benarkah? Bagus kalau begitu, Kyungsoo pasti lebih tahu tentang selera sahabatnya yang cantik ini." Om Sehun mengeluarkan rayuannya lagi.

"Hehe… Om bisa saja. Kalau begitu, saya pergi ke kamar Kyungsoo lagi ya Om." Ucapku.

"Buru-buru sekali?" Om Sehun menarik tanganku tiba-tiba.

Tangannya yang kokoh penuh dengan urat kehijauan itu menyentuhku, menggenggamku. Membuat degup jantungku tak karuan, takut-takut lompat dari tempatnya. Ia mencegahku pergi? Uh, aku sangat kaget dengan apa yang dia lakukan.

"Anu, om… Saya takut Kyungsoo mencari saya." Aku gugup, sangat gugup.

"Kamu cantik sekali, Jong… Ijinkan saya untuk mengenal kamu." Ucapnya, gila bagiku.

"T…Ta…Tapi… Om.. Om … Saya … Saya harus kembali menemui Kyungsoo dulu." Rasanya mau mati ditatap dan dicengkram tangannya oleh Om Sehun.

Demi apapun Kyungsoo, Om mu sangat-sangat hot dan menarik. Aku sungguh minta maaf atas semuanya. Aku takut khilaf.

"Baiklah, maaf sudah memaksamu. Lain kali jika kita bertemu, aku harap bisa berkenalan lebih denganmu." Ungkap Om Sehun padaku. Ia pun melepaskan cengkramannya dan membiarkan tanganku terbebas kini.

"I…I..Ya , Om. Maaf sudah mengganggu waktu Om. Saya permisi dulu." Akupun langsung menghilang dari hadapan Om Sehun.

Jantungku masih berdegup sangat kencang meski sudah menjauhkan diri dari Om Sehun. Tak biasanya seperti ini, harusnya dialah yang tunduk akan pesonaku. Harusnya aku tak perlu gugup seperti ini, jika diingat aku sudah berkali-kali menghadapi lelaki macam Om Sehun. Tapi dia memang berbeda, entah kenapa, dia benar-benar menarik perhatianku.

"Jong… Jongin…" Kyungsoo terdengar berteriak memanggilku.

"Iya Soo… Aku ada dibawah." Aku membalasnya dengan berteriak juga.

"Mana pizza nya?" Tanya Kyungsoo menghampiriku.

"Belum datang, Soo. Macet kali." Jawabku sekenanya.

"Ah aku kira kau tadi kebawah menemui pengantar pizza. Ternyata malah belum datang." Kata Kyungsoo.

"Iya mana aku tau, tadi aku cek diluar belum ada orang." Padahal aku tidak mengecek keadaan luar, tapi malah menemui Om Sehun.

"Ya sudah tunggu saja diluar sana! Aku buatkan teh ya. Kau kan suka sekali teh." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil berjalan menuju dapur.

Dan lima menit setelah Kyungsoo mengatakan hal itu, pizza pesanan kami datang.

* * *

Kyungsoo membuka laptopnya tepat setelah aku membersihkan lantai kamarnya dari sisa-sisa pizza yang berceceran. Yap, kami berdua akan menyelesaikan tugas yang sudah menumpuk beberapa hari lalu. Kali ini aku harus fokus dengan tugas, tidak dengan hal-hal tak bermanfaat diluar sana, seperti Om Sehun misalnya. Jangan, pokoknya jangan! Harus fokus tugas terlebih dahulu.

"Kyungsoo, aku sudah menandai bagian isi dibuku yang kemarin aku pinjam di perpustakaan. Tinggal menyalin saja, lalu buat kesimpulan di akhirnya. Kau paham apa maksudku, kan?" Aku mulai fokus pada tugas.

"Iya, iya, akan ku ketik dengan baik nantinya. Lagipula tinggal menyalin saja, mudah itu Jong…" Jawab Kyungsoo yang kini juga sibuk menekan-nekan keyboard.

"Jong, tolong catatkan referensi buku yang telah kita ambil tadi. Harus dilampirkan disini."

"Siap nona Kyungsoo!"

Kamipun larut dengan kesibukan yang seharusnya memang dilakukan mahasiswi lain. Bukan dengan sex, alcohol, atau bermain-main di klub malam. Sebuah kehidupan yang memang seharusnya dijalani, sayangnya kehidupan seperti ini terlalu membosankan bagiku dan Kyungsoo. Harus ada tantangan lain yang bisa membuat hidup berwarna. Seperti bermain-main dengan lelaki, misalnya.

KRING… KRINGG…

Ponsel Kyungsoo berbunyi.

"Angkat Soo!" Ucapku, yang merasa tak nyaman dengan suara ponsel Kyungsoo itu.

"Malas, paling juga om-om genit." Jawab Kyungsoo, terdengar acuh.

"Angkat dulu, lalu katakan kau sedang membuat tugas."

"Kau saja yang angkat!" Titah Kyungsoo padaku.

"Baiklah… Baiklah…" Aku mengalah.

"Halo… Ya, ini Kim Jongin, teman Do Kyungsoo."

" _ **Halo… Ini Park Chanyeol."**_ Kata lelaki diseberang telepon sana.

"Ada perlu apa ya? Kyungsoo sedang sibuk membuat tugas kuliahnya." Ucapku.

" _ **Tugas? Yang benar saja? Dia membuat tugas? Sungguh keajaiban. Oh iya, Kim Jongin, tolong sampaikan salam rinduku pada temanmu yang galak-galak manis itu ya."**_ Kata Chanyeol.

"Oh okay, hanya itu saja?"

" _ **Satu lagi, nanti malam aku akan menemuinya dirumah. Aku sudah tahu dimana rumah Kyungsoo."**_ kata Chanyeol, membuatku kaget.

"Soo, Chanyeol mau kerumahmu nanti malam. Bagaimana ini?" tanyaku, membuat Kyungsoo kaget bukan kepalang.

"Apa? Si brengsek itu mau kerumah nanti malam? Mati aku, bagaimana jika Om Sehun tahu?" Kyungsoo bingung.

"Ya sudah katakan saja jika Chanyeol adalah teman kuliahmu. Beres, kan? Lagipula ada aku yang akan membelamu." Ucapku, membuat Kyungsoo tenang.

"Ck, aku akan membunuhnya nanti malam. Katakan itu pada Chanyeol, Jong!" Titah Kyungsoo.

"Halooo… Park Chanyeol… Kyungsoo bilang akan membunuhmu nanti malam." Ucapku ditelepon.

" _ **Hah? Benarkah? Aku seperti tidak sabar ingin dibunuh oleh gadis manis nan galak seperti Kyungsoo itu. Katakan pada Kyungsoo bahwa aku akan membawa kondom yang banyak."**_ Ujar Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar hal itu langsung naik darah.

"Bajingan kau Park Chanyeol! Awas saja nanti malam kau datang padaku, akan kubunuh kau!" Teriak Kyungsoo ditelepon.

"Soo, sabar Soo! Santai saja, santai. Hahaha… Ya Tuhan, kau mudah sekali emosi seperti ini hahaaha…. Sangat lucu." Aku hanya mampu tertawa melihat Kyungsoo marah-marah ditelepon.

Seketika Kyungsoo pun mengambil ponselnya dan mematikan panggilan dari Chanyeol.

"Dia memang gila!" kata Kyungsoo.

"Kau lebih gila, Soo. Berteriak ditelepon seperti itu." Ungkapku.

"Ahhh aku tidak menyangka lelaki bajingan itu sampai mencari alamat rumahku. Dia tak bohong padaku."

"Sebentar, sebentar. Bisa kau ceritakan padaku, siapa Chanyeol dan kenapa dia tiba-tiba ingin menemui mu dirumah? Aku belum pernah tahu kau punya kenalan bernama Park Chanyeol itu." Kataku.

"Maaf, Jong… Aku menyembunyikannya darimu. Aku mengenal Chanyeol sebulan yang lalu. Kau ingat ketika aku mengajakmu ke klub malam, tapi kau sedang flu? Ya, itu akhirnya aku pergi sendirian dan berkenalan dengan Chanyeol di klub malam itu." Kyungsoo menjelaskan.

"Iya, lalu? Kenapa dia bisa tahu rumahmu? Dan untuk apa menemuimu? Memangnya dia menyukaimu?" Aku bertanya, penasaran.

"Itu dia, Jongggg… Kami melakukan one night stand, dan dia bilang kalau dia sangat menyukaiku. Dia adalah junior manager di Love Hotel dekat klub malam langganan kita. Dia bilang sangat tertarik denganku dan ingin bertemu denganku lagi." Tambah Kyungsoo.

"Oh begitu, tapi kurasa tidak begitu masalah bagimu. Ya biarkan saja nanti malam dia kesini. Lagipula ada aku, semua akan baik-baik saja jika kita menghadapinya bersama. Benar bukan?"

"Tapi, Jong… Bagaimana jika nanti aku kelepasan ingin bercinta dengan Chanyeol? Bagaimana jika Om Sehun juga curiga? Bagaimana jika Om Sehun tahu bahwa keponakannya yang imut ini adalah gadis nakal? Bagaimana Jong? Bagaimana?" Kyungsoo panik.

"tenangkan dirimu, Soo. Tenang. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Om mu tidak akan tahu. Biar nanti aku yang mengalihkan perhatiannya." Ungkapku.

"Sungguh? Kau akan membantuku untuk menutupi semuanya?" Tanya Kyungsoo, dengan raut berbinar.

"Tentu saja! Kita kan sahabat. Kau harus ingat itu! Tak ada rahasia diantara kita." Jawabku sambil tersenyum pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memelukku, kami berbagi rasa satu sama lain. Ada kekhawatiran dalam dirinya, namun semua itu segera kutepis. Membiarkan Kyungsoo percaya padaku, sahabatnya yang akan selalu membantunya, kapanpun.

* * *

Malam harinya aku masih menemani Kyungsoo dikamar. Ia memintaku menginap malam ini. Tentu aku tidak menolak karena memang aku juga harus menyelesaikan tugasku secepatnya bersama Kyungsoo. Dan satu lagi, aku juga harus menemui Chanyeol, takut-takut ia macam-macam pada Kyungsoo ku itu.

"Dia akan datang jam berapa kira-kira?" Tanyaku pada Kyungsoo yang masih asik mengetik tugasnya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Dia belum menelepon lagi." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Atau jangan-jangan dia tidak jadi kesini gara-gara tersesat?" Ungkapku.

"Mungkin saja, Jong. Aku juga tidak tahu, yang penting aku harus menyelesaikan tugasku ini. Baru kita bisa bebas." Kata Kyungsoo.

"Bukannya masih ada dua tugas lagi?"

"Ah iya ditambah dua tugas itu juga. Uhhhhh aku bosan sekali seharian hanya berkutat dengan tugas lagi, tugas lagi." Kyungsoo mengacak rambutnya.

"Aku lelah, Soo. Aku tidur dulu ya." Kataku.

"Jangan Jongggg! Bagaimana jika Chanyeol tiba-tiba datang?" Katanya.

"Ya kan ada Om Sehun, dia pasti melindungimu." Jawabku, sambil memejamkan mata karena lelah.

"Jong, tunggu sebentar! Jangan tidur dulu! Bagaimana jika Chanyeol membuka rahasia kita didepan Om Sehun? Aku bisa dilaporkan ke ibu." Kata Kyungsoo, panik.

Aku beranjak dari tempat tidur Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah, baiklah… Aku tidak akan tidur sampai Chanyeol datang." Ucapku.

"Nah gitu dong, Jong… Kau memang sahabat yang setia." Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Tapi buatkan aku makanan dulu, aku lapar."

"Kau yakin ingin makan malam? Nanti gemuk loh…" Ujar Kyungsoo.

"Persetan dengan gemuk itu! aku mau makan, Soo… Mau makan…" Aku akhirnya berteriak padanya.

"Aish,, iya iya… Aku buatkan. Kau tunggu disini ya! Aku mau kedapur dulu." Kyungsoo langsung berjalan menuju dapur.

"Kalau jalan-jalan didalam rumahmu boleh tidak, Soo?" Tanyaku terlebih dahulu.

"Terserah! Yang penting kau jangan merusaknya saja. Hahaha…" Teriak Kyungsoo dibalik pintu.

"Baiklah! Siap nonaaaaaa…" Balasku.

Yap, kegiatan membuat tugas seperti ini sangat membosankan bagiku. Beruntung masih ada teman seperti Kyungsoo yang setia membagi waktu dan tenaganya untuk menyelesaikan tugas-tugas dikampus. Karena bosan, aku akan jalan-jalan sebentar. Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong dimana kamar Om Sehun itu? Entah kenapa aku jadi penasaran lagi. Padahal tiap aku berhadapan dengannya, aku berubah jadi gadis yang kaku dan bodoh. Aihhh,… Bahkan jantungku pun seakan ingin melompat dari tempatnya saat melihat Om Sehun didepanku. Bagaimana bisa dia terlihat sangat seksi seperti itu? Bukankah beruntung menjadi istrinya?

Aku berjalan pelan keluar kamar Kyungsoo. Setahuku ada beberapa kamar lagi setelahnya. Kamar itu kalau tidak salah pernah dipakai oleh Kakak Laki-laki Kyungsoo yang sudah menikah dan kini menetap di China. Apakah kamar itu kini ditempati oleh Om nya Kyungsoo? Aku perlahan coba melihatnya. Pintu kamarnya tidak tertutup sempurna, dan aku yakin didalam sana pasti ada seseorang. Om Sehun kah?

Gila! Aku gila! Seperti seorang penguntit professional, aku meihat dari celah pintu. Didalam kamar sana ada Om Sehun yang kini hanya memakai selembar handuk dipinggangnya.

"Terkutuk kau Kim Jongin!" Aku mengutuk diriku sendiri karena kalangkabut melihat pemandangan didepan sana.

"Dia, baru selesai mandi?" Gumamku pelan.

Tubuhku bergetar, jantungku berdegup kencang. Apa dia keturunan dewa Eros? Kenapa ia sangat sempurna dan seksi seperti itu? Tubuhnya kekar dan berotot, dadanya bidang dan perutnya membentuk enam kotak-kotak disana. Ditambah dengan rambut hitam legamnya yang kini basah, membuatku gila melihatnya.

"Oh shit! Kim Jongin! Kau sudah berapa kali melihat om-om seksi sepertinya? Sudah sangat sering, tapi kenapa untuk yang satu ini kau malah begitu lemah hanya dengan melihatnya saja?" Gumamku lagi, tak karuan.

Akhirnya aku tetap melanjutkan kegiatan menguntitku meski perasaanku sudah diluar kendali. Aku tetap saja penasaran dengan pria satu ini. Di usianya yang sudah dewasa, ia sangat pintar merawat diri. Mungkin saja dia masih rajin berolahraga dan menjaga pola makannya? Ini semua terlihat dari lekuk tubuh yang ia miliki. Kalau om-om dengan dompet tebal yang biasa kujumpai di klub malam sih sudah buncit dan keriput sana-sini. Tapi ini benar-benar berbeda, dia om-om special rupanya.

Sesekali, Om Sehun mengusap rambut basahnya. Membuatku mulai berfantasi gila tentang bagaimana jika aku bercinta dengannya dibawah guyuran air? Kupastikan ia sangat seksi dan menggairahkan.

CKLEKK…

"Kim Jongin bodoh!" Aku berteriak dalam hati, tak sengaja menyentuh gagang pintu dan akhirnya menimbulkan bunyi yang mengagetkan.

"Sembunyi! Ah sial, sembunyi dimana?" Teriakku dalam hati sambil panik tidak karuan.

"Siapa?" Om Sehun menoleh kearahku.

"Omo, apa aku ketahuan?" Aku gemetar.

"Kyungsoo?" Om Sehun memanggil Kyungsoo sekenanya.

"Atau… …" Ia melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Jongin?"

"Kau kah itu, Jongin?" Om Sehun memanggilku sambil berjalan mendekati pintu.

Aku tidak bisa kabur lagi, tubuhku kaku. Aku harus bagaimana? Harus memberi alasan apa? Bodoh! Aku harus mengarang cerita!

"Jongin? Kenapa diluar?" Tanya Om Sehun sambil membuka pintu perlahan dan menemukanku mematung disana.

"Aku… Aku… Aku…. Emmmm…." Aku gugup sekali.

"Kenapa kau ada diluar? Ada perlu apa denganku?" tanya Om Sehun begitu tenang.

"Itu… Om… Itu… Aku…" Sial sial sial! Bibirku kelu.

"Kau tidak sedang mengintipku, kan?" Pertanyaan membunuh dari Om Sehunpun akhirnya keluar.

"Hah? Mengintip? Ah… Aku? Ah tidak… Akuuu… Aku…" Sial masih saja sulit berujar didepan Om Sehun ini.

"Jongin, santai saja. Kenapa denganmu ini?" Om Sehun tersenyum padaku.

Tangannya kemudian meraih tengkukku, membelai pipiku dengan tangannya. Ia tersenyum begitu indah didepanku. Sedang aku masih terpaku dan gemetar dengan apa yang ia lakukan kini. Harus apa aku? Ini gila, sangat gila.

"Tenang saja, Jong. Jangan takut padaku. Lihat wajah cantikmu itu, jadi pucat gara-gara panik. Katakan pelan-pelan, ada apa sebenarnya?" Tanya Om Sehun lagi.

"Tidak… Tidak ada apa-apa." Jawabku sekenanya masih dengan suara bergetar.

"Jika memang tidak ada apa-apa, berarti kau sengaja mengintipku, huh?" Tanya Om Sehun lagi. Semakin membuatku gila.

Harus jawab apa aku? Ditambah lagi, kini Om Sehun semakin mendekatiku. Tubuh half nakednya membuatku tak bisa fokus.

"Ayo jawab, cantik… Apa bibir ini tidak bisa berfungsi dengan baik?" Tanya Om Sehun sambil mengusap bibirku dengan jarinya.

Sial, ingin ku sesap saja jari-jari kokohnya itu. Tapi aku harus menjaga reputasiku, aku tidak boleh terlihat nakal didepan Om Sehun. Tidak, tidak boleh!

"Kim Jongin… Kau tidak menjawab lagi." Kata Om Sehun.

"Ada apa? Bibirmu kaku, huh?"

"Perlu dilemaskan? Atau bagaimana?" Om Sehun menarik daguku, sehingga pandanganku kini tertuju pada wajah tampannya.

Apa yang akan dia lakukan dengan posisi seperti ini? Bukankah ini posisi lelaki yang akan mencium wanitanya? Tunggu… Tunggu… Secepat inikah tindakan Om Sehun padaku? Ah sial, aku sudah membayangkan yang tidak-tidak. Bibirnya, lidahnya, tangan kokohnya, tubuh kekarnya, dan… dan… permainannya di ranjang? Uh kotor sekali otakku.

* * *

 **Halooo... Terimakasih untuk review di Chapter 1 nya. Mohon maaf karena masih banyak kekurangan di update-an fiction kali ini. Akan disempatkan tiap hari update, makanya untuk yang penasaran stay tune terus yaa ^_^ . Maaf sekali untuk yang minta panggilan "OM" nya diganti. Saya sudah nyaman menulis pakai "OM" jadi akan tetap saya teruskan menulis dengan panggilan "OM".**

 **Kalau susah bayangin Sehun jadi Om-Om, coba lihat foto-foto dia dengan dandanan dewasa deh, pasti bakalan ngena. Itu menurut akusih. Hahaha. Jangan lupa type review kalian ya, saya masih harus belajar banyak dari kalian para pembaca. Kalau ada yang gak enak selain panggilan "OM" tolong kasih tahu saya.**

 **Terimakasih.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**[SEBELUMNYA]**_

" _ **Kim Jongin… Kau tidak menjawab lagi." Kata Om Sehun.**_

" _ **Ada apa? Bibirmu kaku, huh?"**_

" _ **Perlu dilemaskan? Atau bagaimana?" Om Sehun menarik daguku, sehingga pandanganku kini tertuju pada wajah tampannya.**_

 _ **Apa yang akan dia lakukan dengan posisi seperti ini? Bukankah ini posisi lelaki yang akan mencium wanitanya? Tunggu… Tunggu… Secepat inikah tindakan Om Sehun padaku? Ah sial, aku sudah membayangkan yang tidak-tidak. Bibirnya, lidahnya, tangan kokohnya, tubuh kekarnya, dan… dan… permainannya di ranjang? Uh kotor sekali otakku.**_

"Perlu saya telepon dokter langganan keluarga ini?" Tanya Om Sehun mengagetkanku.

"Saya khawatir denganmu yang kaku tak mampu bicara itu." Lanjutnya, kini melepas tangannya dari tengkuk dan tubuhku.

Dasar Kim Jongin mesum! Mesum! Memang mesum! Begitu saja sudah berpikir bahwa Om Sehun akan macam-macam denganku. Gila! Ternyata dia hanya khawatir dengan kesehatanku. Aku memang bodoh.

"Tidak Om, begini, tadi tadi… Saya mau mengajak om makan." Aku mencari alasan tiba-tiba.

"Hm, makan? Ini sudah masuk jam 8, kamu masih ingin makan? Saya tidak biasa makan jam segini. Kalau kamu mau makan, makan saja dengan Kyungsoo, tidak perlu mengajak saya." Kata Om Sehun.

Sudah kuduga, lelaki ini pasti sangat peduli dengan dirinya sendiri. Bahkan ia tidak makan lewat dari jam enam sore. Pantas saja tubuhnya masih kencang dan seksi. Ah, persetan dengan peringatan Kyungsoo soal aku tak boleh menggoda Om nya ini. Toh aku benar-benar tertarik pada Om Sehun.

"Oh begitu ya Om… Maaf kalau begitu. Saya permisi dulu." Ucapku, ingin cepat berlalu darinya.

"Memangnya Kyungsoo tidak bilang soal kebiasaan saya? Saya tidak suka makan malam." Kata Om Sehun.

"Ya, Kyungsoo tidak bilang soal itu, Om. Maaf ya, saya juga tidak tahu." Jawabku.

"Sekali lagi, saya permisi dulu, Om…" Tambahku sambil berjalan beberapa langkah menjauhi Om Sehun.

"Oh iya, Kim Jongin!" Om Sehun tiba-tiba memanggil.

"Jangan begitu lagi lain kali, jika kamu penasaran dengan saya, masuk saja ke kamar. Jangan jadi penguntit ya." Kata Om Sehun sambil terkekeh kecil padaku.

Astaga, apa yang Om Sehun katakan? Jadi sebenarnya dia mengerti soal aku yang menguntit dan berbohong soal alasan tadi? Kim Jongin bodoh!

"Iya, maaf Om. Permisi." Aku akhirnya kehabisan kata-kata dan berlalu saja dari Om Sehun.

Besok harus pergi lebih awal agar tidak bertemu Om Sehun lagi. Aku kelewat malu meski aku mau sekali dengan Om Sehun. Sial, sial, sial! Bagaimana ini? Akhirnya aku berlari menuju dapur dimana Kyungsoo sedang memasak.

"Soo… Kyungsoo…" Aku memanggilnya, tapi tak ada jawaban.

Ketika aku melihat ke dapur, hanya ada pasta yang baru matang dan sausnya belum disiram keatas pastanya. Apakah Kyungsoo sedang pergi ke toko untuk membeli sesuatu? Atau menghilang kemana manusia itu? Lalu aku memutuskan mencari Kyungsoo, siapa tahu dia benar sedang ke toko untuk membeli sesuatu.

Saat sampai diruang tamu, aku dikagetkan dengan posisi Kyungsoo yang kini sedang asik bercumbu dengan seorang laki-laki. Ini pasti Chanyeol, pikirku. Dia gila, bisa-bisanya langsung menyerang Kyungsoo begitu saja. Pagutan mereka sangat intens, bibir tebal Kyungsoo terlihat dihisap lembut oleh Chanyeol, Kyungsoo pun tidak tinggal diam, dia memang sangat nakal, tangannya meraba abs Chanyeol yang jelas terlihat sempurna itu. Mereka bodoh atau bagaimana aku tidak tahu, yang jelas bercumbu di ruang tamu adalah perbuatan yang tidak baik. Selain tak sopan, Om Sehun bisa saja memergoki kelakuan bejat mereka. Untung saja aku yang menemukan mereka seperti ini. Jika Om Sehun bagaimana? Mungkin mereka sudah dilaporkan ke orangtua Kyungsoo.

"Yaaakkkkk…. Do Kyungsoo!" Aku berteriak. Sontak Kyungsoo langsung melepaskan pagutannya pada lelaki itu.

"Kyungsoo tolol! Jangan lakukan disini, bodoh!" Lanjutku berteriak lagi.

"Cih, galak sekali temanmu ini, Soo." Ucap laki-laki itu.

"Heh kau! Kau juga tidak sopan melakukan hal seperti itu disini. Kalau ketahuan Om nya Kyungsoo bagaimana?" Kataku.

"Maaf Jong, maaf…. Aku kelepasan tadi, tidak ingat tempat." Kyungsoo bersuara.

"Aku mau gila rasanya melihat kalian seperti itu." Ungkapku.

"Iri ya? Mau bergabung? Kurasa Kyungsoo tidak keberatan kalau malam ini…. kita…"

"Jangan bermimpi ketinggian, laki-laki kuping lebar!" Aku memotong ucapan laki-laki itu.

"Jong, ini Chanyeol…" Kata Kyungsoo.

"Ah, sudah kuduga." Aku malas.

"Yap, bukankah lebih baik pindah ke kamar?" Kata Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

"Soo, bukannya kau akan membunuhnya? Kenapa malah diajak yang tidak-tidak, sih?" Kataku pada Kyungsoo.

"Aku berubah pikiran, Jong. Aku sepertinya butuh sedikit hiburan." Begitu kata Kyungsoo.

"Lalu bagaimana jika Om Sehun tahu?" Aku mulai bingung.

"Bilang saja dia teman kita, mau mengerjakan tugas dikamarku." Ujar Kyungsoo terdengar enteng.

"Soo, yang benar saja? Kalau Om Sehun mengecek bagaimana?" Tanyaku.

"Tidak akan mengecek, paling dia sekarang sedang sibuk. Kau pintar-pintar alasan saja."

"Dan satu lagi, jaga diluar kamar ya!" Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Berengsek kau Soo! Kau enak-enak main dengan Chanyeol, aku malah harus berjaga didepan kamar? Gila!" Aku kesal.

"Terus mau bagaimana? Kau mau bergabung?" Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Dasar gila!" Aku mengumpat.

"Hahahaha…" Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol tertawa bersama melihatku yang kesal. Uh, ini sangat menyebalkan ketika harus menutupi kejahatan teman sendiri dan kita harus mengorbankan diri demi menjaganya. Aku sebenarnya masih takut jika ada Om Sehun yang bertanya soal Kyungsoo.

"Sudahlah Jong, lebih baik kau lakukan apa yang aku mau tadi. Sudah yaa…" Kyungsoo kemudian beranjak dari ruang tamu bersama Chanyeol.

"Kyungsoo…" Aku memanggilnya lagi.

"Apa lagi sih, Jong? Kau mau makan? Di dapur sudah ada pasta, makan saja yang ada. Jangan berisik." Kata Kyungsoo padaku, jahat.

"Jahat sekali, Soo…" Aku sedih.

"Kalau kau mau, kau bisa bergabung. Masuk saja ya Jong! Ahahaha…" Chanyeol terdengar menyebalkan.

"Diam kau Chanyeol!" Aku geram.

"Ya, apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol benar, Jong. Kalau kau mau bergabung, masuk saja. Nanti tidak akan ku kunci pintunya." Kata Kyungsoo.

"Ah terserah kalian lah! Kepalaku jadi sakit gara-gara melihat kalian ini. Sudah cepat sana pergi dari hadapanku!" Ucapku, kesal.

Akhirnya aku memilih mengalah dari dua orang yang hormonnya sedang meletup-letup itu. Lebih baik sekarang makan dan tidur di sofa ruang tamu. Ini akan lebih aman daripada melihat Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo bercinta didepanku.

Tak perlu waktu lama, aku langsung menghabiskan pasta buatan Kyungsoo. Tidak lupa mencuci semua peralatan dapur yang kotor. Kyungsoo bisa memarahiku jika semua ini masih kotor dan aku tak mau dia marah padaku. Ah, kira-kira dia sedang apa ya? Apa mereka benar-benar langsung bercinta? Atau jangan-jangan masih pemanasan? Sial, membayangkannya saja membuatku jadi merinding.

"Sshh… Ahhh… Yeol… More…" Desah Kyungsoo kini, aku bahkan bisa mendengarnya dari balik pintu. Dia memang berisik jika sedang bercinta. Bodoh! Bagaimana jika Om Sehun tahu tentang ini? bisa mati dia.

"Nghhh… Seperti ini, sayang? Huh..? Ahhh… Kau terlalu nikmat." Chanyeol bersuara. Mereka berdua sama-sama berisik juga.

"Uhhhh Yeol… Chanyeol… Ahhh lagiiiii…"

Muak! Aku benar-benar akan tidur saja di sofa ruang tamu. Persetan dengan mereka berdua yang nanti akan ketahuan Om Sehun. Aku segera melangkahkan kakiku ke ruang tamu kemudian membanting tubuhku ke sofa.

"Ahhh, nyaman. Daripada mendengarkan orang itu bercinta, lebih baik aku tidur." Ucapku.

"Lelah juga seharian ini mengerjakan tugas. Aku benar-benar mengantuk."

Akupun memejamkan mata, merasa nyaman dengan posisiku sekarang. Leher yang sedari tadi pegal terasa relax kembali, pinggang yang terasa sakit kini terasa lebih membaik. Aku mengosongkan pikiran, merasakan kantuk mulai mengusaiku, pasrah dalam tidur yang cukup nyaman malam ini.

"Kau sangat cantik Jongin…" Suara laki-laki itu terdengar ditelingaku.

"Kyungsoo tak pernah bercerita tentangmu." Suara itu, lagi.

"Kau sangat cantik…" Lagi, semakin dekat, semakin dalam.

Pahaku serasa dibelai lembut, rok yang kukenakan rasanya tersingkap tinggi. Siapa yang melakukan ini? Chanyeol? Ah tidak, dia sekarang pasti sedang bergumul dengan Kyungsoo. Lalu siapa? Om Sehun? Lelaki itu semesum ini? Kurang ajar! Ah, tapi aku menyukainya. Libidoku membuncah. Om Sehun… Lelaki seksi itu.

"Kau cantik sayang…" Ucapnya lagi.

Dan ketika aku membuka mata, didepanku ada Om Sehun yang tengah mengusap paha dalamku. Sial, ini geli! Sial, ini nikmat.

"Om… Apa yang Om lakukan?" Aku gemetar tiba-tiba.

"Apa yang saya lakukan? Menurutmu?" ia balik bertanya.

"Om… Jangan…" Kata Jongin.

"Jangan lama-lama maksudmu ya?"

"Om… Jangan…" Aku menyingkirkan tangan Om Sehun. Aku ingin sekali sesuatu yang lebih. Tapi ini tidak boleh mudah, setidaknya aku harus menolak Om Sehun dahulu.

"Jangan mengelak, sayang…. Aku tahu kau menyukainya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya, kan?" Om Sehun menyeringai sambil terus meraba pahaku.

"Om… Nghhh…." Sial, aku terpancing.

"Ingin lebih, huh?" Tanya Om Sehun, membuatku gila.

CUP… CUP…

Sialan! Dia mencium dan menindihku. Bibir seksinya itu melumatku, menghisapku, mengesap tiap salivaku. Hangat, manis, nikmat, sungguh luar biasa. Dia mengusaiku dengan baik sampai tanganku hanya mampu meremas dan mengacak rambutnya. Sedang tangan Om Sehun kini masuk ke kaosku, menerobos bra milikku dan mulai memainkan payudaraku. Gila, luar biasa, tiada henti aku mengagumi lelaki dewasa ini, permainannya membuatku tak mampu berpikir. Aku hanya pasrah dibawah kendalinya, membalas hisapan bibirnya, sapuan lidahnya, dan gigitan lembutnya.

"Ngghh,… Om… Hhhhhh…" Napasku tersengal ketika ciuman kami terputus. Om Sehun tetap menatapku tajam, aku tahu dia akan merkamku saat ini juga. Sudah sangat terlambat untuk menolaknya, ah lupakan soal aku yang tadi akan berpura-pura menolaknya. Saat ini juga aku tak mau menolak Om Sehun, aku menginginkannya! Aku hanya mau dia.

"Milikmu sudah basah, huh?" Katanya lirih, sambil terus menatapku.

Aku menggeleng, bohong.

"Benarkah tidak basah? Harus dipastikan terlebih dahulu. Jangan suka berbohong begitu, sayang…" ucapnya membuatku gugup.

Tangannya kini turun lagi menuju paha kemudian merambat keselangkanganku. Om Sehun menyentuh vagina basahku, mengusapnya lembut, dan aku, basah."

"Ah…. Om… Nggghhhh…" Desahku.

"Ini namanya basah, sayang. Kau berbohong." Kata Om Sehun.

"Akuu,.. Aku…. Ahhhh, tidak… nggghh…. Tidak basaaahhh ahhhh …. Om…" Aku berbohong lagi.

Om Sehun masih bermain dengan vaginaku. Lagi, lagi, lagi. Aku ingin lebih.

"Jongin sayang, anak baik tidak akan berbohong, bukan?" Ucap Om Sehun.

"I…. I..yaaa…. Om… Ngghhh,.. ahhh…" Jari Om Sehun begitu nakal menggoda vaginaku.

"kalau begitu yang bohong pasti anak yang tidak baik." Kata Om Sehun.

"Kau tahu kan, Jong? Anak yang nakal dan tidak baik itu harusnya dihukum." Lanjutnya.

"Jadi, Jongin yang manis ini harusnya dihukum. Benar, bukan?"

"Arhhhh…. Om…. Ahhh…. Enakkk…." Desahku, merasakan satu jari Om Sehun memasuki vagina becekku.

"Hey, kau ini harus dihukum sayang. Tidak ada hukuman yang enak." Kata Om Sehun.

"Sekarang menungging!" titahnya.

Berengsek, apa ini pertanda bahwa ia akan mengajakku bercinta sambil bermain peran? Shit, aku tidak peduli harus roleplay atau tidak. Yang aku butuh sekarang adalah bercinta sungguhan dengannya. Dan kini yang harus kulakukan adalah menuruti apa yang dia inginkan. Menungging.

PLAK…

"Ahh… Om… Sakit…" Aku meringis.

"Panggil saya DADDY!" Titahnya.

PLAK… PLAK…

Pantatku ditampar lagi.

"Ngghh… Iya, Daddy… Nghhhh…"

PLAK…

Ditampar lagi.

"Kau suka, huh?" tanya Om Sehun.

Aku hanya diam saja, masih merasa pantatku sakit karena tamparan kerasnya. Meski begitu aku malah semakin bergairah.

"Jongin sayang… Bagaimana dengan jariku? Kau menyukainya, kan?" Om Sehun bertanya lagi.

Aku diam lagi.

PLAK…. PLAK…

"Jawab, sayangku! Kau nakal sekali, huh? Mau dihukum lebih berat dari ini?"

Aku merinding mendengarnya, tak kusangka Om Sehun sadis dalam hal seperti ini.

"Tidak Daddy, Jongin tidak mau dihukum…" Jawabku.

"Jawab Daddy, kalau begitu!" Om Sehun membentakku.

"Kau suka jari Daddy, huh?" Tanya Om Sehun.

"Su…S…Suka, Dadd…" Jawabku, gemetar.

"Bagus, jadi kau suka berapa jari yang akan masuk kesini?" Om Sehun mulai memasukkan satu jarinya ke vaginaku yang basah.

"Uggghhh… Om… Shhhh…" Aku mendesah.

"Berapa jari, sayang?" Tanya Om Sehun.

"Ngghhh… Satu, aggghhh…. Satu saja, cukup, Daddy… Ahhh…" Aku kalangkabut ketika Om Sehun menanyaiku sambil terus menggerakkan jarinya didalam vaginaku.

Aku benar-benar basah dan bergairah, walau hanya dengan jari Om Sehun. Kocokan jarinya di vaginaku benar-benar nikmat. Aku rasanya belum pernah fingering senikmat ini.

"Nggghhh… Daddy… Nikmmaaat… Ahhhh…" Desahku lagi.

"Nikmat, huh? Kau suka?"

"Sshhhhh…. Suka, Dadd… ahh…." Desahku tak henti.

"Seperti ini, sayang? Seperti ini?" Om Sehun malah mempercepat kocokan jarinya di vaginaku.

"Ughhhh,.. Daddy…. Ah… Iya, ngghh… Come on Daddy…. Fuck me with your finger! Ahhhh… Fuck! Fuck!" Desahku kini jadi jeritan karena rasa nikmat yang kini melanda.

"Akan kubuat kau cum hanya dengan jariku, sayang. Atau mungkin, kau ingin squirt?" Kata Om Sehun membuatku semakin gila.

Cum? Tentu saja aku ingin sekali cum, jarinya sudah membuatku nikmat sampai begininya. Squirt? Ini lebih gila, aku sudah lama tidak squirt. Aku ingin , ah sialan! Aku benar-benar ingin.

"Biar aku tunjukkan padamu, kenikmatan seperti apa yang bisa kau dapat dariku." Kata Om Sehun padaku.

* * *

 **Mohon maaf dari kemarin gak update :D hahaha, terlalu bahagia dengan SMTown dan juga Teaser Comeback KOKOBOP. Ulalaaaa dari kemarin SMTown bertebaran HunKai Moment, ada yang sadar? BTW Part kali ini pendek-pendek dulu yak, penasaran? penasaran? Saya juga penasaran *loh padahal saya yang nulis sendiri*. Teman-teman semua yang sabar aja ya, doakan saya saya bisa terus fast update sampai ini fiction selesai. Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan, jadi mohon sempatkan type review dan react kalian ya. Saya cinta kalian :***

 **salam hunkai shiper :***


	4. Chapter 4

_**[SEBELUMNYA]**_

" _ **Akan kubuat kau cum hanya dengan jariku, sayang. Atau mungkin, kau ingin squirt?" Kata Om Sehun membuatku semakin gila.**_

 _ **Cum? Tentu saja aku ingin sekali cum, jarinya sudah membuatku nikmat sampai begininya. Squirt? Ini lebih gila, aku sudah lama tidak squirt. Aku ingin , ah sialan! Aku benar-benar ingin.**_

" _ **Biar aku tunjukkan padamu, kenikmatan seperti apa yang bisa kau dapat dariku." Kata Om Sehun padaku.**_

* * *

 _ **[[PERINGATAN! DI CHAPTER INI TERDAPAT SCENE DEWASA 18+. BAGI KALIAN YANG MASIH DIBAWAH UMUR TIDAK DIANJURKAN MEMBACANYA. KALAU MASIH MEMAKSAKAN DIRI, KESALAHAN BUKAN DARI AUTHORNYA (soalnya Authornya udah cukup umur buat nulis ginian). YANG TERPENTING, JANGAN DICOBA-COBA SEENAKNYA SCENE YANG ADA DI CHAPTER INI. KECUALI KALIAN ITU JONGIN! *oke peringatan unfaedah*]]**_

* * *

"Jongin… Kim Jongin…" Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara perempuan memanggilku.

"Jongin… Kim Jongin…" Siapa yang memanggilku sebenarnya? Aku sudah tidak tahan ingin bercinta dengan Om Sehun, dan kini ada yang mencoba menggangguku.

"Kim Jongin!" Suara itu semakin keras terdengar tapi aku tak tahu dari mana asalnya suara perempuan itu.

Sampai pada akhirnya aku merasa lenganku sakit seperti dicubit, padahal jelas-jelas Om Sehun yang ada dihadapanku ini tidak mencubitku. Sakit, semakin sakit… Ughhh… Tiba-tiba pandanganku buram tak jelas, wajah Om Sehun yang begitu tampan itu jadi sulit kulihat. Ugh… Om Sehun…

"Yaaakk! Kim Jongin! Bangun!" Berengsek, itu suara Kyungsoo.

Aku, bermimpi?

"Soo….?" Aku mengerjapkan mata, benar itu Kyungsoo dan aku hanya bermimpi soal Om Sehun yang sangat tampan juga seksi itu.

"Chanyeol baru pulang tadi, ayo pindah ke kamarku sebelum Om Sehun bangun. Dia akan curiga jika melihatmu tidur diruang tamu, bukan dikamarku." Ucap Kyungsoo tanpa rasa bersalah padahal baru saja mencubitku.

"Kau tidur susah sekali dibangunkan, pakai mendesah-desah pula. Kau sedang bermimpi ngeseks dengan om-om ya?" Tambah Kyungsoo.

" _ **Iya Soo, aku mimpi ngeseks dengan Om mu, Om Sehun."**_ Jawabku dalam hati.

"Astaga Soo, harusnya kau tidak membangunkanku." Ucapku pada Kyungsoo.

"Nah benar, kan? Tadi pasti sedang mimpi ena-ena sama om-om makanya jadi enggan kubangunkan."

"Cih, kau tahu tapi malah mengganggu mimpi indahku."

"Ayolah Jongin, pindah ke kamarku saja!" Ajak Kyungsoo.

Akupun menurut padanya dan mulai bangkit kemudian berjalan menuju kamar Kyungsoo. Sial, ternyata Cuma mimpi? Ah mimpi yang sangat menyenangkan, aku berharap jadi kenyataan. Kurasakan celana dalamku basah, sial benar-benar sial, aku horny karena Om Sehun. Bukankah aku sangat kurang ajar? Memikirkan Om Sehun, memimpikannya, dan berharap yang tidak-tidak tentang Om Sehun. Tapi sungguh, aku berharap benar-benar bisa melakukan "itu" dengan Om Sehun.

* * *

Ini sudah seminggu setelah kejadian menginap dirumah Kyungsoo. Aku jadi jarang mampir kerumahnya mengingat Om Sehun yang katanya masih akan tinggal dirumah Kyungsoo sampai minggu depan. Malu? Tentu saja. Canggung? Pasti. Walau Om Sehun tidak tahu tentang apa yang kupikirkan, tapi aku sendiri yang merasa tidak enak. Terlebih lagi aku sudah berjanji dengan Kyungsoo untuk tidak naksir dengan Om Sehun. Awalnya ingin sekali melanggar janjiku itu karena melihat betapa menggodanya Om Sehun. Tapi jika dipikir-pikir, Om Sehun masih sopan dan berlaku baik padaku. Tentunya aku tidak bisa langsung menariknya dan memintanya untuk melakukan yang aneh-aneh denganku. Tidak, tidak boleh, nanti harga diriku bisa hancur. Padahal dalam hati aku sangat penasaran pada Om Sehun, ingin mengenalnya, dan ingin melakukan banyak hal dengannya.

Kali ini aku hanya menunggu Kyungsoo diperpustakaan. Ia bilang ada urusan dengan dosen gara-gara tugasnya masih kurang. Selagi Kyungsoo sibuk dengan itu, aku berinisiatif mengumpulkan buku yang akan dijadikan bahan belajarku untuk ujian semester ini. Aku terus berpikir agar mendapat poin yang bagus disemester ini. Kepalaku pusing jika mengingat tentang kejadian semester lalu dimana ibu dan ayah memarahiku tanpa ampun gara-gara aku mendapat poin jelek. Mereka terus menanyakan apa yang kurang dari diri mereka. Mereka telah memberikan uang, fasilitas rumah seperti komputer, internet, buku, dll tapi ternyata itu tidak berefek baik pada hasil belajarku. Dan itu membuat dompet dan mobilku disita selama sebulan oleh mereka. Aku hanya mengandalkan Kyungsoo seorang. Masih untung aku boleh pergi jalan-jalan dengan Kyungsoo jadi tidak begitu stress karena mendapatkan hukuman dari ayah juga ibuku. Sebulan itu aku hampir gila tanpa uang dan mobil ayah. Aku tentunya tak bisa menggunakan uang Kyungsoo saja tiap kami pergi jalan. Jadi saat itu aku banyak diam dirumah, merasakan bosan yang luar biasa. Maka dari itu aku tidak mau gagal di semester ini. Jika gagal, kurasa ayah dan ibu akan mengunciku dikamar. Hahaha… Itu sangat gila, mimpi buruk namanya. Aku jadi tak bisa jalan-jalan dan bersenang-senang.

Omong-omong, aku masih penasaran dengan Om Sehun. Dia ternyata lumayan lama dirumah Kyungsoo. Aku jadi ingin tahu apa istrinya tidak merindukannya? Atau jangan-jangan istri Om Sehun akan menyusul ke rumah Kyungsoo juga? Ah iya, seperti apa ya istri Om Sehun? Apa dia cantik? Apa dia seksi? Cih, tidak penting sekali aku memikirkan tentang Om Sehun. Tapi ya bagaimana lagi? Aku benar-benar terlalu penasaran.

DRRRTTT… DRRRTT…

Ponselku bergetar, ada panggilan.

"Siapa sih?" Ucapku.

Dan ternyata, nama yang tertera di ponselku adalah… …

DADDY

Oh shit! Demi dewa Eros, bukankah ini kontak yang kucuri dari Kyungsoo? Om Sehun, iya ini Om Sehun. Aku tidak boleh canggung, pikirku. Harus berpura-pura tidak tahu ini siapa.

" _Nee… Yeoboseyo…"_ Aku menjawab teleponnya.

" _Apa ini Kim Jongin?"_ Suara Om Sehun terdengar sangat seksi.

" _Iya benar, maaf saya berbicara dengan siapa ya?"_ Aku pura-pura tidak tahu.

" _Kim Jongin, saya Sehun."_ Ucapnya.

" _Maaf, maksudnya Om Sehun? Om nya Kyungsoo ya?"_ Aku bertanya pura-pura polos.

" _Eum, benar sekali Jongin…"_

" _Oh maaf Om, Kyungsoo sedang menemui dosennya. Dia belum kembali."_ Ucapku basa-basi busuk padanya.

" _Ah tidak Jong, ini bukan tentang Kyungsoo."_ Kata Om Sehun.

Fuck! Aku jadi gemetar sendiri.

" _Lalu ada apa ya Om? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"_ tanyaku.

" _Ini tentang kita berdua saja, bukan tentang Kyungsoo atau hubungan saya sebagai Om dari teman kamu."_

" _Kamu mengerti maksud saya, kan?"_

Sial, lelaki ini bicara apa? Memberiku kode bahwa dia ingin PDKT?

" _Maaf Om, maksudnya?"_ Sekali lagi, aku pura-pura polos.

" _Saya tertarik dengan kamu, Kim Jongin. Bahkan saya mendapat kontak ponsel kamu tanpa sepengetahuan Kyungsoo."_ Begitu kata Om Sehun, sukses membuat jantungku mencelos.

" _Om… Kurasa ini… Ini tidak benar…"_ Hebat Kim Jongin! Harus begini untuk mendapatkan Om Sehun. Jangan jadi gampangan, walau aku biasa bermain gampang. Tapi kali ini tidak karena Om Sehun adalah tipe yang special.

" _Saya tahu ini, Jongin. Maafkan saya, tapi bisakah kita bertemu hanya berdua saja? Saya benar-benar ingin bicara dengan kamu."_ Yeah hebat, sekarang om-om tipe special ini mengajakku bertemu.

" _Tapi bagaimana ya Om, Kyungsoo nanti mencariku."_ Alasan yang keren, jika Om Sehun masih bersikeras mau bertemu denganku, kupastikan dia juga sangat tertarik denganku. Ah gila, benar-benar gila, Om Sehun yang membuatku penasaran itu ternyata menyukaiku.

" _Saya minta kali ini saja, Jongin. Saya benar-benar harus bicara dengan kamu. Kamu mau saya jemput dikampus atau kita bertemu ditempat lain?"_ Tanya Om Sehun, masih ingin sekali bertemu denganku.

" _Baiklah jika Om memaksa, lebih baik bertemu ditempat lain agar Kyungsoo tidak mengganggu pembicaraan kita nanti. Om nanti atur saja tempatnya, saya akan kesana sendirian."_ Jawabku, jelas.

" _Terimakasih Jongin, saya akan kirim alamatnya lewat pesan singkat. Kamu mau saya pesankan taksi juga, atau bagaimana?"_ Tanya Om Sehun, ugh perhatian juga.

" _Tidak perlu Om, saya bawa mobil sendiri."_

" _Ok kalau begitu, sampai ketemu nanti Kim Jongin. Tolong jangan katakan apapun pada Kyungsoo, kau bisa?"_

" _Tentu saja Om, saya bisa. Sampai ketemu nanti."_ Jawabku.

" _Yak, kalau begitu saya tutup teleponnya ya. Kamu hati-hati dijalan, saya khawatir dengan kamu."_ Begitu kata Om Sehun sampai terdengar panggilan terputus.

Apa ini rencana Tuhan? Aku terus penasaran dan memikirkan Om Sehun lalu ternyata dia tiba-tiba meneleponku. Ah jangan lupakan tadi dia bilang kalau ia menyukaiku. Ugh, tubuhku jadi gemetar tak karuan karenanya. Om Sehun, I'll catch you under my skin!

* * *

Ini sudah lima belas menit aku menunggu Om Sehun, namun belum ada tanda-tanda laki-laki itu muncul dihadapanku. Om Sehun mengajakku bertemu di sebuah restoran yang jaraknya lumayan jauh dari kampus, rupanya dia ingin tak ada yang tahu tentang pertemuan ini.

"Menunggu lama, nona?" Suara itu tiba-tiba mengagetkanku.

Om Sehun muncul dari belakangku, membuatku kaget dengan kedatangannya.

"Eum, lumayan Om." Jawabku.

"Maaf, tadi saya ada urusan sebentar. Saya tidak suka terlambat sebenarnya." Jelasnya.

Aku hanya tersenyum mendengar alasannya tadi.

"Kau mau pesan apa, Jongin?" tanya Om Sehun padaku.

"Apa saja, terserah Om." Jawabku seadanya.

"Setelah ini tidak ada jadwal kuliah lagi, kan?"

"Tidak ada, Om sudah selesai. Kyungsoo juga tidak ada jadwal setelah ini." Kataku.

"Ya, saya tahu itu."

"Saya mencari tahu tentang kamu lewat Kyungsoo diam-diam." Ungkap Om Sehun membuatku kaget. Aku diam.

Selang beberapa menit ada pelayan yang menghampiri kami, Om Sehun kemudian langsung memesan apa yang dia inginkan. Aku tidak ikut memilih menu, membiarkan Om Sehun memilihkannya untukku. Dan tak lama pelayan pergi dari hadapan kami berdua. Sempat heran karena Om Sehun begitu cepatnya memesan menu tanpa melihat-lihat terlebih dahulu. Entah karena dia memang memilih acak atau dia sudah sering ke restoran ini dan tahu menu apa yang cocok untuk kami berdua.

"Kenapa diam aja?" Tanya Om Sehun.

"Eum…" Aku bingung harus bicara apa.

"Saya benar-benar minta maaf atas ini semua, Jongin."

"Entah kenapa setelah bertemu kamu waktu itu, saya terus memikirkan kamu." Om Sehun terdengar serius sekali.

"Maksud Om memikirkan saya terus, itu bagaimana ya?" Aku pura-pura tidak peka terhadapnya.

Om Sehun tersenyum kecut sambil terus menatapku.

"Saya suka sama kamu." BOOOMM! Orang ini gila. Langsung ke point nya.

"Apa?" Aku kaget.

"Saya benar-benar terpesona dengan kamu, Jongin. Kamu sangat cantik, menarik dan juga seksi." Dia sangat jujur.

"Tapi Om, ini tidak benar." Ucapku.

Om Sehun tiba-tiba meraih tanganku, menggenggamnya erat. Tatap matanya juga tak mau lepas dariku. Apakah benar ia menggilaiku?

"Saya tahu ini tidak benar, tapi saya benar-benar menyukai kamu, Jongin."

"Apa kamu merasa risih atau jijik dengan saya karena saya lebih tua dari kamu?" Tanya Om Sehun.

"Tidak Om, bukan karena Om lebih tua dari saya. Tapi, Om ini Om nya Kyungsoo sahabat saya. Saya merasa tidak sopan jika menyukai Om. Terlebih lagi saya dengar dari Kyungsoo kalau Om ini sudah memiliki istri." Jawabku.

"Kyungsoo cerita tentang istri saya?"

"Ya, ini memang terdengar gila dan tidak pantas. Tapi bagaimana menurutmu jika perasaan luar biasa ini dibiarkan begitu saja? Bagaimana jika saya terus memikirkan kamu?" Om Sehun terdengar kalangkabut karena takut mendapat penolakan dariku lagi.

Aku bahkan bingung sendiri harus bagaimana, secepat dan semudah ini menerima lelaki yang lebih tua itu masuk kedalam kehidupanku?

"Kamu tidak menyukai saya?" Om Sehun tiba-tiba bertanya begitu, membuatku bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Saya… … Saya…" Lidahku kelu rasanya.

"Apa hanya perasaan saya saja saat terus merasa kamu memperhatikan saya ketika dirumah Kyungsoo? Kamu tidak benar-benar menyukai saya?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Saya tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, Om." Ungkapku.

"Jika kamu mau, mari kita rahasiakan ini semua." Kata Om Sehun.

"Kalau kau butuh sesuatu bilang saja, saya akan berusama memenuhi apa yang kamu mau. Asal kamu mau bersama saya."

Om Sehun berengsek, apa dia sedang menawarkan dirinya menjadi Sugar Daddy ku? Sialan, aku mau! Aku mau! Sangat mau astaga apalagi jika Sugar Daddy nya seperti ini. Dewasa, berwibawa, tampan dan seksi, aku tak bisa menolaknya.

"Saya punya apartemen dekat sini." Ujarnya.

"Sehabis makan, saya mau kamu ikut saya kesana."

Mataku membulat, kaget pastinya. Om Sehun mengajakku ke apartemen miliknya.

"Tapi, Om… Saya kan belum mengatakan saya setuju atau tidak untuk bersama Om." Kataku.

"Kediaman mu tadi saya anggap dengan jawaban YA." Kata Om Sehun.

"Lho, kenapa begitu?"

"Karena bagi perempuan, diam itu artinya jawaban YA. Namun dia enggan mengatakannya karena biasanya punya alasan gengsi atau malu." Jelas Om Sehun.

Hebat, dia bahkan tahu tentang itu. Ah pastinya dia tahu semua itu, laki-laki ini pasti telah menghadapi banyak wanita dikehidupannya jadi tahu tentang kebiasaan-kebiasaan wanita.

"Jangan mengelak lagi, saya rasa kamu paham dengan maksud saya tadi. Tolong, jangan keluarkan kata-kata lain seolah kamu tidak menyukai saya atau menyangkal perasaan kamu sendiri terhadap saya." Ungkap Om Sehun, membuatku tertegun.

Jadi dia tahu kalau aku juga tertarik padanya? Tanganku yang sedari tadi digenggam olehnya, kini mulai dikecup lembut. Merasakan kulit tanganku menyentuh bibir seksinya, membuatku merinding. Memang seharusnya aku tak boleh menolaknya, lupakan soal Kyungsoo, lupakan soal istrinya, lupakan soal perbedaan usia kami yang terpaut lumayan jauh. Aku menginginkannya, lebih dari yang orang lain tahu. Aku gila, aku jatuh, aku remuk karena dirinya. Aku, aku akan menyerahkan diriku asal dapat puas karena mampu memilikinya. Dia, Om Sehun.

* * *

Tubuhku gemetar, tangan dan kakiku tiba-tiba menjadi dingin. Seperti wanita bodoh nan polos yang tak pernah melihat laki-laki tampan nan seksi, itu diriku. Saat ini aku duduk dipinggir tempat tidur apartemen Om Sehun. Kamar yang lumayan luas dengan dekorasi yang sangat sederhana namun terkesan begitu maskulin. Cat temboknya didominasi warna abu-abu, seperti menggambarkan Om Sehun itu sendiri. Ia abu-abu, tidak hitam ataupun putih. Sedangkan pemilik apartemen ini sendiri baru selesai mandi dan kini hanya memakai handuk untuk menutupi bagian bawahnya saja. Aku gila, memandangnya dari jauh saja mampu membuat vaginaku mulai basah. Aku terus membayangkan bisa melakukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan dengannya malam ini. Ugh, aku horny.

"Kamu mau mandi juga, Jong?" tanya Om Sehun yang kini berjalan mendekatiku.

"Ti…Tii,,,tidak Om." Jawabku.

"Baiklah, tidak apa-apa, saya suka bau kamu sebenarnya." Ungkapnya sambil tersenyum menatapku.

"Saya akan lebih lama di Korea, saya belum berpikir kembali ke China." Katanya.

"Lalu, istri Om bagaimana?" Tanyaku.

"Bisakah tidak membicarakan dia? Saya ini sedang bersama kamu. Saya hanya mau memikirkan tentang kamu." Jawab Om Sehun pipiku jadi merah.

"Saya suka sekali dengan kamu, Jongin." Om Sehun menyentuh tanganku.

"Tatap saya! Lihat, kamu begitu cantik dan.. …"

"Menggairahkan." Sambungnya, membuat jantungku seakan mau copot.

"Jongin, saya mau kamu." Om Sehun berbisik padaku.

Wangi tubuhnya bisa kucium dari sini, sangat memabukkan bagiku. Kulitnya yang dingin kini mulai ditemukan dengan kulitku, membuat tubuhku jadi gemetar namun ingin lebih dari ini semua.

"Om… Ngghhh…" Aku melenguh ketika Om Sehun mengecup telingaku.

"Saya suka dengan kamu, Kim Jongin. Kamu harus jadi milik saya." Ia berbisik lagi, membuat tubuhku semakin bergetar.

"Apa ini tidak terlalu cepat, Om?" Tanyaku, lirih.

"Apa kamu menyuruh saya untuk menunggu kamu lebih lama lagi?"

"Sedangkan kamu saja sudah terlihat sangat menginginkan saya?" Pertanyaan Om Sehun begitu menohok. Ia benar-benar tahu tentang diriku. Aku menginginkannya, dan kini sepertinya lebih menginginkanku.

"Om… …" Lenguhku.

Kemudian Om Sehun menempelkan bibirkan pada bibirku, mengecup pelan, menggodaku. Disusul dengan hisapan yang lama kelamaan membuatku mabuk dengan ciumannya. Ah, ini nikmat. Apakah ini mimpi juga? Tuhan tolong jangan biarkan ini mimpi, aku sangat menyukai ini semua. Aku menginginkan lebih, aku mau bibirnya, aku mau tubuhnya, aku mau segala yang ada pada dirinya menyatu denganku, jadi milikku. Aku, gila.

Tangan nakalnya meremas payudaraku, bibirnya kini mengesap leherku. Nikmat, ini terlalu nikmat, aku ingin lebih.

"Om… Nghhh… Om… Ahhh…" Aku mendesah lemah.

Om Sehun kemudian menarik kaosku, mencoba melepasnya, aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan, naked, naked didepan Om Sehun.

"Lihat tubuh kamu, Jongin… Benar-benar seksi." Puji Om Sehun sambil terus menggerayangi tubuhku.

Tangannya berhenti diarea pahaku, merentangkannya, membuatku mengangkanginya saat ini. Jari-jari Om Sehun kini membelai vaginaku yang basah. Membuatku menggelinjang nikmat karenanya.

"Ngghhh… Shhh Om…."

"Kau basah sekali, sayang. Sudah terangsang, padahal kita belum pemanasan yang sebenarnya." Ucap Om Sehun.

"Aaaahh…." Aku mendesah keras saat jari Om Sehun memasuki vaginaku, jarinya keluar masuk, mengorek dan menggoda didalam sana.

"Ughh… Om…. Lagi…." Ucapku.

"Jongin sayang, panggil saya Daddy!" Titah Om Sehun padaku. Seperti mimpi, gila, apa ini akan jadi kenyataan? Ini kenyataan? Ah memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu rasanya bisa membuatku semakin terangsang. Ughhh, Daddy… Sehun Daddy…

"Ngghhh…. Daddy…." Aku memanggil Om Sehun.

"Iya sayang… Kau pintar, saat kita sedang berdua saja, panggil aku Daddy. Mulai sekarang, aku Daddy kesayanganmu." Ujar Om Sehun sambil terus memainkan vaginaku dengan jarinya.

"Daddy… Agghhh…. Sudahh Dadd… Ughh…. Jongin sudah basah sekali." Ucapku tak tahan dengan permainan jarinya yang luar biasa.

"Lalu kau ingin apa, Baby?" Tanya Om Sehun. Ia menggodaku.

"Aku ingin Daddy saja. Aku mau Daddy… Ngghhhh…. Ahhh…"

"Kau ingin Daddy apa, sayang? Katakan yang jelas."

Om Sehun mau aku memohon sepertinya.

"Aku mau langsung saja, Dadd… Ahhh… Aku mau penis Daddy, kumohon Dadd… Ssshhh Ngghhh…." Jawabku.

Om Sehun langsung menatapku tajam, jarinya yang tadi sibuk mengorek vaginaku malah berhenti dan keluar dari lubang nya.

"Anak baik, jujur sekali, huh." Ia menyeringai padaku.

"Tidak mau melihat dan memanjakan penis Daddy dulu, huh?"

Tanganku dituntun menuju bagian bawahnya yang menggembung dibalik handuk yang Om Sehun kenakan. Membiarkan aku membuka handuk yang melilit tubuhnya itu dan membiarkan aku melihat penis besarnya yang kini tak terhalang apapun.

"Hisap sayang! Buat Daddy senang!" titahnya padaku.

Akupun menurut, kini aku membelai penis besarnya mengocoknya pelan dan kemudian memasukkan penis besar itu kemulutku.

"Ahhhh… Good job, baby girl!" Om Sehun membelai rambutku.

MMMPPHH… NGGGHHH… MMMMPPPHHH..

Mulutku terus menghisap penis besar milik Om Sehun itu, sesekali aku melihat ekspresi Om Sehun yang merasakan nikmat dibagian penisnya.

"Ahhhh… Yes baby… Ahhh…. Berikan Daddy deep throat! Nggghhh…." Desah Om Sehun.

Akupun membuka mulutku lebih lebar dan memasukkan penisnya lebih dalam sampai menyentuh tenggorokanku.

"Ahhhh…. Yess baby… Ahhh… Luar biasa." Om Sehun menjambak rambutku sambil menekan kepalaku agar penisnya masuk lebih dalam ketenggorokanku.

Shit! Aku sangat terangsang sekarang.

 _ **(ini yang nulis juga bayanginnya gak karuan, anjir enak banget jadi Jongin.)**_

Setelah Om Sehun puas dengan blow job ku, ia kini kembali memposisikan tubuhku untuk mengangkang lagi. Ini bukan mimpi, ini bukan mimpi, tolong, aku ingin ini benar-benar nyata, bercinta dengan om-om seksi macam Om Sehun.

"Pakai kondom, Dadd…" Aku mengingatkannya.

"Tentu saja, sayang. Kita akan selalu bermain aman." Om Sehun tersenyum padaku.

Setelah mengenakan kondom, Om Sehun memposisikan penisnya didepan vaginaku. Ditekannya pelan-pelan agar masuk kedalamku. Aku merasakan tiap inchi miliknya mulai mengisi didalamku. Besar, panjang, berurat, dan sangat keras, ah penis kesukaanku.

"Enggghhh… Daddy…." Aku mendesah ketika semua penisnya tenggelam dilubangku. Penuh, dan, nikmat.

Om Sehun hanya menyeringai sambil menatapku lekat. Pinggulnya mulai bergerak pelan, menciptakan kenikmatan yang luar biasa didiriku. Ya, ini nikmat.

"Ughhhh… Dadd…" Penisnya keluar masuk lubangku.

"Kau menyukainya, baby?" Tanya Om Sehun.

"Eum… Ughhh… Ahhhh… Ya,.. yaaa Dadd… Ahhhh…" Aku tak dapat membendung rasa nikmat ini. Hanya bisa pasrah dan menyerah pada laki-laki perkasa yang kini sedang menggenjot tubuhku.

"Dadd… Daddy… Nikmat Dadd…"

"Daddy tahu, sayang. Daddy akan memberikan yang terbaik padamu malam ini." Ucapnya sambil mempercepat kerja penisnya didalam lubangku.

"Sssshhh… Daddy… Jongin suka, Dadd… Jongin suka, lagi Dadd… Lagi… Jongin mau lagi.." Desahku.

"Jongin baby mau apa, sayang? Katakan pada Daddy!"

"Penis Daddy! Jongin mau penis Daddy menggenjot lubang Jongin lebih keras, lebih kasar! Jongin suka.. Ngghhh.. Dadd… Nghhh…" Aku tergila-gila dengan permainannya.

"Ughh… Baby jalang sekali, huh? Menyukainya? Ughh… Rasakan ini sayang, rasakan penis Daddy!" Om Sehun menghentakkan pinggulnya lebih dalam, cepat dan kasar. Membuat penisnya menyentuh titik yang sangat tepat dilubangku.

"Ahhhh…. Daddy… Fuck me, Dadd! Fuck me! More…. More…." Aku merasakan nikmat yang luar biasa, lebih dan lebih dari sebelumnya. Yeah, aku akan mencapai puncakku mungkin.

"Dadd… Daddy… Jongin mau cum… Jongin mau cum… Ngghhh.." Tubuhku mengejang, kenikmatan menyebar keseluruh tubuhku, memberiku kepuasan tiada tara.

Sedang Om Sehun masih terus menggenjot lubangku dengan brutal, terasa penisnya semakin membesar dan tusukannya semakin luar biasa. Ia juga akan klimaks.

"Jongin sayang…. Daddy akan cum, sayang… Arrghh… Kau sangat nikmat…. Aghh… Daddy akan cum… Ughh… Daddy cum!" Desah Om Sehun yang mendapati klimaks luar biasanya itu.

Terlihat kondom yang dipakainya penuh dengan sperma. Kami berdua tersengal setelah pergumulan hebat ini. Peluh dan lelah hadir ditubuh kami berdua. Om Sehun pun kini membelai rambutku lembut. Menyeka keringat yang ada didahiku. Perlahan, ia kemudian mencium keningku. Romantis, membuatku terbuai oleh pesona dirinya yang luar biasa.

"Tidurlah, Jong." Kata Om Sehun.

Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Selamat malam sayang." Om Sehun tersenyum padaku.

Gila, setelah sama-sama memberi kenikmatan, kini aku malah diberikan sentuhan romantis dari Om Sehun. Hatiku meleleh, aku makin gila akan dirinya. Aku akhirnya tidur didalam dekapan Om Sehun, merasakan tubuh kekarnya memelukku erat, hangat. Mata Om Sehun terpejam lebih dahulu, ia sepertinya sangat lelah hari ini. Ya, kurasa satu ronde kali ini sudah cukup bagiku. Yang terpenting sudah merasakan permainannya yang sangat hebat itu. Sungguh ia terlihat sangat tampan saat tidur, sampai aku membelai pipinya dan kemudian mengecup bibirnya singkat. Ia tersenyum dalam tidurnya.

"Segeralah tidur, Yixingku sayang. Aku mencintai mu." Ucap Om Sehun dalam tidur.

"Apa? Yixing? Siapa Yixing?" Tanyaku dalam hati.

Baru saja aku menggilainya, kini dia sudah menyebut nama orang lain ditidurnya. Ah, aku mungkin lupa. Lelaki yang kugilai saat ini juga sudah memiliki wanita lain jauh sebelum jatuh dalam pesonaku. Sehun Daddy, lelaki spesial yang rasanya membuatku merasakan hal yang tak pernah kurasa sebelumnya. Sialnya, ia punya wanita lain, yang lebih berhak atas dirinya.

* * *

 **Yakkkkk update-an ngawur -_- maafkan saya semuuaaa... Jika ada kritik dan saran tolong kasih tahu ke saya. Masih perlu banyak belajar, maka dari itu mohon dukungan teman-teman semua. Oh ya, jangan lupa type riview kalian tentang chapter ini ya. Kasih tahu kesan-kesan kalian setelah baca chapter ini. Besok-besok masih nyicil ngetik lagi. Doa dan dukungan kalian membuat saya cepet mengkhayal dan ngetik fiction ini.**

 **Terimakasih sudah membaca dan review, salam Hunkai shiper ^_^**


End file.
